I've Fallen for her
by Hiura Yura
Summary: Yuuji fell in love with a girl that actually is Shiraishi's girlfriend


Fanfiction Hitouji Yuuji ( Shitenhouji )

One shot

Genre: Romance

I've fallen for her

My name is Hitouji Yuuji. Me and my partner, Konjiki Koharu studying in Shitenhouji Junior High School and we are regulars in the school's tennis team. We always play doubles, never single. Every time , everything, everywhere, we're always together, hard to be separated. The regulars and the captain, Shiraishi Kuranosuke never mind it, so I just enjoyed my 'Homo-Play' with Koharu.

But then, no one has ever expected it. I've fallen to her.

The first time I saw her, she walked with my captain, Shiraishi-Buchou. Hand in hand, and She was smiling to him. When I saw her, I know, deep in my heart said that she is special to me, but I just don't want to admit it.

A week after, I saw her again. In the tennis court, when the regulars were all gathered. She introduced herself.

'Hi! My name is Touyama Keita! With Osamu-San's permission, I'll be the manager from now on!' she said with a big smile,'and, for your information, I am Kin-Chan's cousin and Hikaru's classmate.' she added.

Now, our team has a manager.

She is really nice, kind and cheerful. She can befriend with all of regulars in no time. Actually, I always looking at her if I have a free time, and if she realized it, she will looked at me too and smiled.

A month after, I was sitting on the bench, tired after having a practice, she came to me. Her face was confused and I don't know why. Then she opened a book, when I peeped in that book, suddenly she closed it. Finally she showed me the book. Tenipuri 40.5 fanbook. 

'Yuu senpai, according to this book, your girl type is Ko-HA-Ru , is that right?', she asked me with a serious face.' Do you mean, Koharu senpai?'

I laugh out loud when saw her confused face once again.

'Hey! Is there something funny?' she asked me.

'Nope !' I said, tried too looked serious.

'Then answer me!'

'Haha..What if I don't want to answer you?'

'You must! Come on…I want to know about your girl type.'

'Aha..I know... You like me, right?' I asked her although I know that is impossible. 'What about Buchou?' I asked with a chuckle.

'Who said I like you? Ku-Chan is my priority!'

'So, Why did you ask that?' I asked with a shocked mocking face.

She didn't't answer and just pouting. A moment after, Shiraishi came and they walked away together, of course after said 'good bye' to me.

'I'll be back!' she said confidently.

I just smiled. Actually, I want to answer that question.

You. My girl type is You.

The day after and so on, she came to me and asked the same question, and I answered with a same answer. She would always pouted after I answered her, but just in a second, she will smile again.

I have ever asked Shiraishi about this, and he just said,'Hmmm…I think that's okay. She's just curious about you...ha-ha...But if she bothered you, just tell me. I'll tell her to stop.' He answered with a smile that made me thought : he really is the right person to her.

But sometimes, I felt terrible with this feeling. I hate this feeling. 

Why must me? Why must her?

That's impossible if suddenly she has a feeling to me as I have to her. She has Shiraishi Kuranosuke as her prince. I don't want to admit this feeling, this love. 

I have Koharu, right? I'll be okay without her.

No one has ever expected it…I've really fallen to her. My heart is hurting when I tried not to think about her.

Then one day, as usual, she came to my class to ask me the same question.

'You…really want to know?' I asked her back and she answered with nodding.

'You're not allowed to comment, okay?'

'Okay, okay. Just answer it'

When I just want to speak, Koharu called me.

'Would you please bring these books to that building?' he pointed the building.'I have another task!' he said.

Of course I helped him. I brought those books to the building as he said and she followed me. When we were outside the building

'Ohhh…please Yuu senpai…Answer me!' 

'Okay. Well then…My girl type is Koha..'

Everything was going too fast, before my 'Koharu' word ran out from my mouth, someone screamed 'WATCH OUT' or something else. My eyes just stunned with that wood blocks which were fell off and ready to hit her. I don't know why, but I still had an opportunity to saw her face. Her eyes were looking at me and never realized the danger that would come to her. Then I pushed her to save her from those blocks, but there wasn't enough time to keep her out from that dangerous spot. The blocks attacked us.

My entire body was in pain, I tried to hold that pain, and finally I opened my eyes, just to saw her under my body.

'Are...you...alright...' I asked her 

She answered with a panic sound.' I'm okay...You're bleeding, senpai!'

'...I am...sorry...I can't...move...my body...' I answered, holding the pain.

'What are you talking about? You mustn't think about it!' she cried

A moment after, the regulars and people came to save us. I heard many voices. From Koharu, Buchou and the others. They move the blocks that covered us.

'Yuu! Yuu-Kun!' Koharu shouted with a panic voice, and I saw his panic face too. He moved my bleeding body and found her under me. Her eyes were in fear, just like a shocked person. With a quick move, Shiraishi hugged her. Then his eyes moved to me, seeing me with a most panic face.

'Yuu-kun! Are you alright?' Koharu asked me with an almost cried voice.

I can't answer him. All in pain, my mouth, my head, my body. But, I want to see her. I want to check that she was alright. I saw her, lifted up by Shiraishi and she was not bleeding. She is okay. Thank god. After that, my eyes and ears were slowly shut off. Koharu's voice was disappearing from my ears. And my eyes closed quietly.

�

�

When I opened my eyes, I saw Koharu was sitting next to my bed, sleeping. 

Hospital, huh, I thought.

The others were sleeping too on the sofa, except Shiraishi and her.

Then suddenly I saw the door opened. By him, my captain. Shiraishi Kuranosuke. His worried face met my face. His face was tired. I bet he couldn't sleep.

'Yo!' I greeted him.

'Hufff...Finally, you're awake! We are all worried about your condition.' he smiled.' but Doctor just said, you must stay for a week. and Yuu kun, you shouldn't go to that building. It's under construction now.' he added.

'Aaaahhhhh..is that right? huhu...if that so, how about My Koharu?' I said with a shocked mocking sound and face.

'Hihi...You're still have energy to mocking around? hahaha...' he laughed.' hmm...and, Yuu kun, you're allowed to play in the next month, so be patient, okay?' he took a chair and sat beside my bed.

'Yuu kun,' he smiled,' Thank you for helping her.'

'Ahaha..that's okay.. I helped her just because of...', I stopped

_Because I've fallen for her_

'Because of?' he asked

"Ah..emm..Because ..she is your girl and our manager.' I lied

'Ha-ha...whatever your reason is. Thank you.' he chuckled. 

I just smiled and something passed on my head.

'Buchou. I want to ask you something.'

'Just ask it.'

'Promise me. Not as the captain. But as Shiraishi Kuranosuke.'

He eyed me with a confused face.' What is it?'

'Shiraishi kun, please promise me. You will love her forever. You will be by her side forever and Promise me not to make her cry.'

He just stunned on his chair, silent. Then he laughed.

'hahahaha…of course Yuu kun…I will. But I think I'll not fulfill the third.' He laughed.

'Why is that?' I answered startled 

'Because, I think, one day I'll make her cry'

I just kept in silent. The anger invade my heart. I was wrong. _Shiraishi Kuranosuke is a bastard_. I shouted in my heart.

'I will..' he said

_Shiraishi Kuranosuke is not her right man_

'make her..' he continued

_Shiraishi Kuranosuke is a bastard_

'Hihi..', he chuckled,' well..I'll finish my sentence.'

I don't want to hear it anymore, You bastard.

'I'll make her cry. Cry for happiness.' he said confidently.' and after the tears, there will be a smile.' he finished it.

I just looked at him. Confused. And after it, i laughed with him.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. I told myself

Shiraishi Kuranosuke is the one of the coolest person in Shitenhouji and he is exactly the man who took her heart. 

How can I assume him as a bastard?

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid Yuu.

I smiled to him. He is the right person to her.

The door opened, and she was there.

'Yuu Senpai! You're awake!'

Shiraishi walked to her and hugged her. She replied it with kissing his cheek. My heart isn't hurt anymore seeing them together. Then they came to my bed, smiling. But I saw tears at the corner of her eyes.

'Yuu! You just make her cry!' Shiraishi told me, laughing.

'This is happiness tears, you know?' she answered. Brushed away her tears.

We were all laughed together. The regulars and Koharu woke up, maybe because of our voice.

'Yuu kun!' Koharu hugged me.

'Aaahhhhhh…! Koharu senpai, don't get in my way!' she pouted

'Nyaaaa…Sorry Hime, but right now, Yuu kun is only for me…hihi...'

She sighed softly.'Neee..Yuu senpai.', she called me.

'Yap?'

'I'm sorry about that accident. I promise, I won't ask about your personal data anymore. I just curious about you, but…I'll stop it now. Once again. Sorry.'

'haha…That's alright.' I said.' And for your information, my girl type is Koharu. I think it will never change. Haha…'

'EEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH? He is not girl!' she said with a shocked face. Koharu with the regulars laughed out loud because of it.

'I will never accept it! Koharu senpai is not fit with you!' she added, sulking. But just in a second, she smiled.

'Yuu senpai, thanks for helping me that time.' She said. I just smiled.

'That's okay.' Koharu answered 

'I'm not asking you!' She pouted again. Then we laughed out together.

That is impossible if I didn't't help her. I've really fallen for her. 

But now, I know, there is someone will make her happy, make her smile. Seeing her now, smiling to me, made my heart really peaceful. 

She with Shiraishi Kuranosuke. I looked at them and happy seeing them together.

This is an unforgettable moment in my life.

In that time...

I've fallen for her.

Fin

March 12, 2008

Hiura Yura.

This is my first fanfiction

The Chara is Hitouji Yuuji [Shitenhouji from Tenipuri

Sorry with the bad english and the misspelling...still learning..TT..

This is just oneshot. Sorry if this story is too long..haha

Yuu kun's fans, please don't kill me

Hahahaha.. 

If you don't mind, please leave a comment about this fic.. 

Thank you..enjoy..


End file.
